


Let Us Cling Together (As the Years Go By)

by x_sunny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lies, Loneliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sunny/pseuds/x_sunny
Summary: As much as Pearl would do anything for Rose Quartz, it didn't feel right leaving Spinel in the garden to wither away. Spinel was like a sister to her, young and oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Pearl goes back for Spinel in pity, with lots of lies.
> 
> The title is from the song Teo Torriatte by Queen (cause if you couldn't tell from the last story, I'm a Queen nerd). There will be cameos from real people as we go along on Earth, and you best believe Brian May is gonna be there (but much later. Like pregnant Rose later). I'm also thinking of putting George Washington, Shakespeare, and some other cool historical figures, considering the whole 6000 years jazz.
> 
> If you want to read the last story, you can, but it isn't necessary to the plot.
> 
> Have fun, good luck!

Pearl looked at the warp pad, expectantly waiting for Rose to come back with Spinel. She was playing with a rock, making white lines in the stone floor, just like she did with the holograms on Homeworld. She had finished sketching a drawing of Rose, but when the warp lit up, she quickly smudged it with her hand and turned towards it.

To her surprise, Rose was still in her Pink Diamond form, but she quickly changed back to Rose. The more surprising thing was that she was alone. "Where's Spinel?" Pearl nervously mumbled. Perhaps they had gotten attacked? She had very well hoped not.

Rose, who looked quite sad, replied, "I didn't bring her."

"W-what? Why not?"

Rose stepped off the warp, looking back at it for a second, then back to Pearl. "This is a war. She is a playmate. I don't want her to get hurt. I simply told her we were playing a game, and told her to stand still and that I would come back. If we win, we'll go back. If not, we'll be shattered. Imagine her face if she had to see that. Imagine her being shattered."

As much as Pearl wanted to disagree, she did get the point. Spinel was a playful gem, but war was no laughing matter. However, she countered, "Couldn't we keep her in the cave? How long do you think she can wait?"

"She's a curious little thing, Pearl. She'd want to explore Earth. She'll wait for as long as it takes."

Pearl bit back a remark that it wasn't right, it wasn't fair, Spinel wasn't stupid, she could take care of herself. If Rose thought she was doing the right thing, she wouldn't try to stop her. "Alright."

Rose then smiled, seemingly completely forgetting the entire conversation. "Look at this! Earth. Finally free! Well, not entirely, but y'know. I can't believe we made it this far." Despite still being down from the previous conversation, Pearl smiled, coloring a bit. It was truly nice to be on Earth. The organic life forms it created were truly amazing, especially the humans. They were like gems without powers, but still had many capabilities and traits.

Spinel would have been so excited to meet them. Rose started to head off, stating something about going to meet a few more humans. Pearl was about to head off with her, but stalled. "Coming?" Rose called, expectantly waiting.

She didn't answer for a second, but asked, "Do you mind if I just say one last goodbye to a friend? I won't tell them we're here, I just... think I'll miss them."

"Alright," Rose replied, looking a little bit concerned, but obviously cared, letting her go. "Be careful."

"I will," Pearl called back, and waited until Rose was a considerable distance away to leap onto the warp pad to the garden. Sure enough, Spinel was waiting there, hands crossed and smile broad. She waved to Pearl, but didn't go to her.

Pearl made her way over. "Hello, Spinel. How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm playing a game with Pink. I just gotta stand here! It's so easy, and I'm gonna win. You wanna play?"

Pearl politely declined, trying not to look Spinel in the eye. She would truly miss her. Spinel was always lots of fun, and Pearl could never find it in herself to be so loose and happy, so she always admired her, in a sense. Perhaps not to the absolutely goofy degree.

"Is the game over already? I won, didn't I!" Spinel only smiled more, obviously satisfied with her win. "Is Pink here?"

Pearl lost her words for a second, before replying somewhat uncertainly, "Uh, not yet. The game isn't finished. I'll come back when it is." She mentally slapped herself for saying she'd come back. She came here to say goodbye, not see you again soon!

"Alright!" Spinel waved Pearl goodbye, and Pearl walked back to the warp pad, waving behind her. She got to the cave and had a minor breakdown.

What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes back to Spinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be fun. I feel like Pearl wouldn't want to hurt Rose or Spinel, so she's gonna have to figure something out...
> 
> It's quite short, but the next one will be longer!!

Pearl found herself going back to the garden again three days later, when Rose went off to interact with the humans. She had made up a little fib about how she didn't really like those ones, and Rose understood. She felt horrible for lying to Rose, who was so kind and understanding.

It wasn't going to be her last lie, either.

She had taken the warp pad to the garden, and Spinel was still standing there, beaming. "Pearl! You're back!" Without moving her legs, she stretched her arms all the way to Pearl and wrapped them around her in a warm hug.

"Hello, Spinel," she chuckled nervously. She was, in fact, a very good liar. It wasn't one of her proudest traits, but damn, she'd be lying if she said it wasn't handy. She still hated to lie to someone she cared so dearly for.

"Is Pink here with you this time?" Spinel scanned the area, obviously looking for the absent diamond.

Pearl took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Spinel. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She looked at her sadly, tossing in all of her guilt. No acting necessary. "Spinel, Pink isn't a good gem. She often shattered other gems, and she doesn't care much for her people. She only likes you and me... and who knows how long it will be until she gets tired of us?" She thought about the fact Rose was, in fact, already tired of Spinel, which was enough to make her cry, but she held it back. Not too much of the theatrics.

Spinel stared at Pearl, obviously in shock. "I- what- no! She isn't- Pink wouldn't-" She started to look around wildly, as if still looking. "This is like, some highly elaborate prank you guys are doing, right?" She started to look panicked, ready to cry, and Pearl instantly regretted it.

"Spinel, I'm sorry, I-"

Pearl didn't get to finish - Spinel had self poofed in ber own stress. Pearl cried out in distress, reaching for the heart shaped gem. "Oh, Spinel, I'm so sorry."

She raced back to the warp pad, bubbling the small gem, and sending both of them back to Earth. She had no clue what she was going to do. She couldn't show her to Rose, Rose would be pissed! She couldn't just leave her in the garden, and she couldn't just leave her on Earth, and she most definitely was not going to shatter her. What the hell was she going to-

"Pearl?!"

Pearl turned around, and her gaze fell on Rose.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has to figure out how to bullshit her way out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> Sorry this is so late!!! I was writing it but I forgot to save it so all of the old one was gone so I had to rewrite it and kind of died inside and forgot about it.

Pearl stared at Rose, stuttering, looking for words to say. Rose obviously didn't know what to say herself, and for a little bit, they stood, staring at one another in confusion. The tension was thick, and extremely awkward.

Pearl's mind was reeling. What was she going to say? Would Rose shatter her? God no, she wasn't that cruel. At least, she didn't think so. Would Rose shatter Spinel? Perhaps that would be best for poor Spinel, poor, confused Spinel, betrayed by her best friend.

Rose, much to her surprise, did not respond with anger, simply sighed. It sounded like the weight of thousands of years. "Pearl, explain yourself, please." She had tried to sound confident and official, but it ended up coming out soft. She was often very soft around Pearl.

"I- well-" Needless to say, she was lost for words. While it was true she could lie seamlessly, it wasn't exactly easy when you get caught in the act. The only other option was to tell the truth as gracefully as possible. "I just- I just wanted her to be here. I've known her for about as you have, and she's such a sweet little gem, and I can't bear the thought of her being abandoned and fading away in that garden she adored so much. Who knows what would have happened if she figures out later in life? She might come to attack us, or even shatter herself, who even knows-"

"Pearl, I get it." Rose looked up at Pearl with a bittersweet smile. "I don't know how we're going to explain it to her, but I trust you." Pearl flushed a pastel blue.

"Did you poof her?" Rose inspected the bubbled gem, looking at its its perfect cut, sharp enough to draw blood.

"Heavens, no! I just... told her that Pink Diamond was a bad gem and she couldn't take it." Poor Spinel, Pearl thought. Perfectly cut to serve Pink, hearing those words must have been an absolute nightmare. If someone had told Pearl that early on without any knowledge of the love for Earth she had, she probably would have self poofed as well.

The two made up a plan for the little gem, and unbubbled her, waiting for her to reform. Last time she got poofed was on accident -- she had jumped off of a building on Homeworld and landed on her head. It was a miracle she hadn't had her gem cracked, but she came back in simply a few minutes.

This time, however, Spinel was taking her precious minutes, which turned to hours. Five hours later, a glowing figure formed around the gem. It molded into Spinel, but there were some differences. Her heart shaped pigtails had star ribbons on each side, and her pants morphed into a bouncy magenta skirt. Her shoes had turned into what humans would much later dub "roller-skates,' multiple shades of purple and pink. Perhaps the most troubling change was her gem, which was upside down. Her face did not change, except perhaps her eyes did not shine the same way.

"Spinel!" Pearl called out, leaping to her side. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should have gone slower with the information."

Spinel turned to see Pearl, and her eyes lit up again upon seeing a familiar face. Her arms stretched in a comical fashion around Pearl, nearly suffocating her (if gems needed air). "Pearl!! It's alright, but where are we?"

She looked around and surveyed the area, eyes landing on Rose. Rose looked as nervous as she'd ever been, but she still lifted her hand and waved. Spinel responded with a giggle and a very energetic smile and wave back.

"Hello! Who are you?"

Rose chuckled nervously, attempting to revel in the joyous nature Spinel brought. "I'm, uh, Rose Quartz. But you can call me Rose. Do you... want to be friends?"

Perfect wording on her part -- Spinel hooted with joy and hugged Rose in the similar choking fashion she had used on Pearl. "New best friends!!"

Pearl smiled, but in the back of her mind, she was panicking. How were they going to manage this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the time skips will begin and the real people references will occur!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
